


It's Late

by sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Fluffy, Helping Each Other, I love them so much, Late Night Conversations, Living Together, One Shot, Resident Evil - Freeform, Short One Shot, Staying Up, They're cute, True Love, Valenfield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow/pseuds/sleepyCJwritesSTUFFnow
Summary: Chris and Jill fluff after she returns late at night from a work shift. One-Shot.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 19





	It's Late

The clock in the kitchen was blinking when Jill slipped into the tiny apartment. She sighed.  _ I could have sworn I’d reset it last night _ , she thought, unceremoniously dropping her guns on the counter. She smirked to herself, satisfied by the sound of the metal against the linoleum. Then, she walked over to the clock and reset it.  _ 3:34 AM _ . Of course it was. She hadn’t gotten off work before midnight in months; there was absolutely no reason to think that would change now. Virus or no virus (and there hadn’t been any “incidents” in almost two years), crime syndicates kept cropping up and doing just as much damage on their own. Wholeheartedly, Jill believed another weapon had to be in the hands or at least in progress for at least one of the groups, but there was no evidence. There never was, not until it was too late.

_ And we all thought shit would get better after Raccoon _ , Jill rolled her eyes and ripped open the fridge.  _ Damn it. I cannot believe how much shit is still up in the air after all that. Even -- _

“If you’re looking for a late night snack, I’d recommend something you won’t risk setting on fire.”

Jill turned quickly on her heel, laughing a little when she caught the teasing smile on Chris’ face.

“What makes you think I can’t cook?” She joked back. “Can you prove it?”

Chris chuckled. “If you could cook, I don’t think you’d like fire nearly as much as you do. Anyone ever tell you that you’re a bit of pyromaniac?”

Jill shut the door of the fridge with her foot and crossed her arms. “Are you telling me,” She began, raising an eyebrow. “That you don’t think there’s not at least something a  _ little _ satisfying in setting off a bomb?”

Chris shrugged. “Depends on the circumstances. I don’t like it unless we’re in training. Actually, the only time I think I’ve ever enjoyed it was when we were training together back during STARS.”

Jill smiled. “Hmm….” She mused. “I’m starting to think you associate a lot of good things with me.”

Chris stared at her and then shook his head. “I’m not going to deny that.”

“Good,” Jill replied, opening the fridge again and pulling out a half-eaten cake from the back. “Want to help me out a little?”

Chris grinned. “Now that’s not what I thought you would go for.”

“I just had a twelve hour shift, I’m exhausted,” Jill reached into a nearby drawer and threw a fork at him. He caught it, laughing a bit. “Well?”

“Who would I be to say no to chocolate?” Chris pulled himself up onto one of the rickety chairs against the table. “Although chocolate next to weapons…”

“Sets the mood,” Jill said, playfully elbowing him in the shoulder.

“And what mood is that?”

“Exhausted BSAA agent who would like a snack before she passes out on the floor.”

“Sounds about right,” Chris caught her fork with his before it dug in for the first bite. “Hey. I never said I’d just let you have it. En garde, Valentine.”

Jill narrowed her eyes with a smirk. “En garde is right, Redfield.”

He pulled his fork out of the tines of hers and the light clinking of the metal against metal followed, almost like the soft chimes of a bell. In the low light, the reflections were faint but briefly flashed when they smacked against each other, projecting upwards at the shitty LEDs that kept the night from completely darkening the apartment. Going lower, Jill began to clash closer and closer towards his hand, and, in turn, Chris pulled it up higher, trying to get out of her reach. She followed it, determined. Taking advantage of this, he suddenly swung his fork down, scraping a little bit of frosting of the top of the cake. Indigent, Jill leaned forward and bit down on his fork, taking the frosting off with her. Then, she stabbed her own fork into the cake and triumphantly took a bite, laughing hard.

“You play dirty,” Chris said, reaching over to grab a bite himself but finding himself stopped by her fork again. “Jill! Come on, now, don’t be like that! Doesn’t the loser get a bit of due?”

“That depends,” She teased. “Have you earned it?”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “How would I know that?”

“Well…” Jill said, temporarily setting her fork down. “You would kiss me first and then you’d be happy I won against the great Chris Redfield.”

“Now you’re flattering me,” Chris shook his head and obligingly kissed her cheek. “It’s a damn good thing I know you’ve got my back.”

“Of course I do,” Jill smiled. “You’ve always had mine, haven’t you?”

“You and I both know the answer to that,” He replied. “We’ve worked together for so long. I’d be concerned if either of us were confused about that.”

“True,” Jill dug her fork into the cake and offered it to him. “Does this count as a peace offering?”

Chris took the bite and smiled as he swallowed. “Yes,” He agreed. “It does.”

“Good,” Jill yawned, stretching her arms out a little. “When was the last time you worked as late as me?”

“It’s been a few months,” He paused for a moment in consideration. “But I’ll try and take up some shifts with you. Might make the job more tolerable for us both, don’t you think?”

“It would,” Jill stood up and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his shoulder. “You know I love you, don’t you?”

Chris patted her arm. “I love you too, Valentine.”

“I know you do…” Jill tiredly mumbled, her eyes fluttering.

“It’s late, love,” Chris helped her stand back up and started to walk with her towards their bedroom. “Get some sleep. I’ll still be here in the morning, and neither of us have work. Tomorrow, it can just be us.”

“I’d like that…” Jill said, kissing him softly. “I’ve missed our time alone.”

“I have too,” Chris reached for the blanket and draped it over her. “Sleep well, Jill,” He whispered, laying down beside her.

“Sleep well Redfield…” She murmured, drifting off.

“You too, love,” He replied, squeezing her hand. “You too.”


End file.
